


Loud and Clear

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bagginshield is background, Cuties who know they're gonna die, Durincest, Fiki, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, changing soulmarks, the halls of waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every child, be they elvish, dwarvish, or human has words swirling over their flesh. The first words they hear from the person who is their other half. For some those words change as they approach death. For some that death comes as they knew it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and Clear

**Author's Note:**

> I started this haphazardly and finished it without sleeping. Forgive my mistakes.

Loud and Clear

 

Fili’s mother couldn’t help but feel concerned. The tiny child’s skin was completely free of any markings.

Dis had searched him thoroughly after his bath, much to the annoyance of the little one and now she sat at the table, distressed.

“It is not unheard of, he could develop one later.” Thorin’s voice was calm as he accepted a cup of mead from Vili. Dis shook her head, “I know but what if he never develops one Nadad? I fear my child may never be whole.”

Thorin sighed, “Dis, we both know that has not happened in such a long time now. You’ll see, his might come in late, as mine did.”

Vili hummed his agreement, he too was troubled by the babe’s unblemished skin but looking at Thorin’s own bold lines helped. Dis made a distressed sound, “I would not have my child wait so long to find his One!”

She glared at her brother who simply ran a finger over the lines on his forearm, “Dis you cannot dictate his fate by yelling about it.”

Her gaze narrowed to the single word on Thorin’s arm, _Fighting?_ And she only felt her mood blacken. “I can rage against it though.” She muttered amidst her brother and husbands sighing.

_

Fili curled into Vili’s chest at the sound of his mother’s scream, “Adad?” He whispered softly, little form shaking. Vili leaned back, “Yes my little lion?”

Fili bit his lip against the noises, “Adad why is the baby hurting Amad?”

His father sighed and kissed his head, “Well little one babies fight their way into the world so they are strong, they do not know that it hurts their Amads. You did just the same, you took a very long time to come out.”

Fili frowned, he didn’t like the thought of hurting his Amad. He cringed as Dis’ cries filled his ears again, a loud gasp coming from his as the sound of a baby crying followed. “Adad…Adad my shoulder.”

His father tore his gaze from the shut bedroom door and looked at little Fili. His eyes wide he pushed the boy’s tunic up to reveal blue ink _Fee. Mine._

“Oh, it’s your soul-mark little one.” Fili looked at Vili with big eyes as the baby continued to cry, “My soulmark?” He repeated. Vili nodded and sat him down, “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about it but I’m going to check on your Amad and the baby, just sit still until I call you.”

The small blonde nodded and Vili patted his head, entering the birthing room. Dis smiled up at him, exhausted where she lay. “Well he came much faster than Fili, I fear he’ll be a wild boy, our Kili.”

Vili smiled at that, looking at the small bundle Dis held out gently, the midwife stepping aside. He took the baby and stroked his cheek with a finger, big eyes looked back at him. Dis’ hand reached out gently to tug on the blanket. “Look.”

Vili stared, red ink looped down the babie’s spine and Vili smiled as he read it _I’ll keep you safe._ The letters were distorted since the baby was so small, but they were clear enough still.

Dis smiled, “At least we know one of our children will be whole.” Vili smiled at here, “Both of them will be, Fili’s just appeared. Let me get him.”

Dis’ eyes were wide as she lay back against the pillows once again cradling Kili. Fili stepped in the room hesitantly, his eyes fixed on the babe and he came closer. “This is your nadadith, Kili.”

Fili looked down at the baby and smiled, holding out his small hand, the baby cooed softly. “It’ll be your job to keep him safe as his Nadadel.”

Fili nodded seriously and smiled at tiny Kili, “I’ll keep you safe.” He told him and the baby cooed again, tiny fingers wrapped around Fili’s finger.

-

Fili was woken by the sounds of his little brother babbling to himself. Kili had yet to speak in more than gibberish and Dis was slowly becoming concerned since he was well over a year old.

The small blonde rubbed his eyes, moving almost automatically to his brother’s crib. Dis had moved them together after learning that Fili could quiet Kili when he was crying in the night. Kili had pulled himself to standing and was looking at Fili with big eyes.

Fili picked Kili up and cuddled him close, looking between the crib and the bed. He carried Kili to lay with him, “You can sleep with me Nadadith. What’s mine is yours.”

Kili patted his face and yawned, “Fee.” Fili’s eyes brightened, Kili had basically said his name and he smiled brightly. “Fee. Mine.” Kili cooed, snuggling into his older brother.

Fili sighed happily and kissed Kili’s hair.

Dis found them laying together the next morning and smiled at her boys. They were both too little to know what their soulmarks meant though Fili would be learning soon.

-

Kili’s coming of age dawned brightly and it was his laughter that drew Fili to the kitchen, his hair neat despite the heaviness of sleep in his gaze. Kili turn to grin at him, practically bouncing in his seat.

“Amad’s going to skin you if you break that chair.” Fili told him, sitting easily across the table, his own excitement on a firm leash.

Kili pouted at him, “Don’t act like you’re not happy about today Nadadel.” Fili simply rolled his eyes as their mother set breakfast on the table, their father’s laugh following her into the room.

“I’m surprised you two aren’t already outside, after tonight’s preparations you can declare yourselves.”

Kili blushed at that and stilled, Fili’s own cheeks colored a bit as Thorin joined them, “Don’t turn them both into nervous wrecks just yet.”

Vili laughed heartily and Thorin rolled his eyes as everyone tucked into breakfast. Kili finished first, as usual and ran outside to check in on the preparations for the celebration that night.

Feeling uncertain Fili looked to the grown dwarves around him, his own coming of age had been a riotous party but there had been no declarations, Kili had been too young still.

“What will they expect of me?” He asked quietly now, missing the look the three adults shared.  

The answers were slow in coming but come they did. His mother offered him a smile, “Only that you call Kili yours and that you are both happy for the long days of your lives.”

Thorin and Vili both nodded to that, Thorin adding, “They also expect you to conduct yourselves as the princes you are when you do this, no silliness, only the serious unwavering devotion you have always shared.”

Fili swallowed, it seemed like a great deal of pressure to him but it was his father who re-assured him, “Do what feels right and you will fulfill whatever it is they need to see from the two of you, you both know your own hearts.”

It was with a bright smile and a more relaxed set to his shoulders that FIli left to help with preparations.

-

The party was in full swing, plenty of ale had already been passed around and the birthday boy sat at the head table between his uncle and his brother, grinning happily. Fili shared Kili’s grin as they looked over the assembled dwarves of Ered Luin, they were all well and truly into their cups. “Perfect time.” Fili murmured in Kili’s ear and stood, going with what felt right.

“Hear me friends!” he called over the party, a hush fell, swallowing the final titters quickly as the dwarves turned to their prince. “ Since my own coming of age many of you have wondered why I did not name my intended, my One. You asked if I did not know them, if I remained bare as I was in childhood. Tonight I give you your answer.” He pulled Kili, somewhat unsteady, too his feet and the dark-haired prince grinned.

They both stripped off their shirts, Kili turning to reveal the bright red ink over his spine and Fili shifting to reveal his own blue words. “Kili, son of Vili, son of Dis, wolf of Durin, I name you my soulmate.” Fili’s voice was strong as he said the words and Kili beamed.

“Fili, son of Vili, son of Dis, lion of Druin, I name you my soulmate.” He returned and they shared a small kiss, grinning like idiots as the crowd broke into a roar of noise. Cheers were raised, they were soulmarked and no dwarf went against such a bond. They sat again after toasting their people and if they disappeared a bit earlier than was proper no one said a word.

-

“So…want to take bets on it?” Fili asked, looking over his shoulder at Kili as he double checked their supplies. Kili snorted and shook his head, “Too morbid. If mother found out she’d have our hides for even thinking about it.”

Fili nodded, re-adjusting Kili’s bedroll, his brother had always been a bit too haphazard about securing his bedding. “Alright, so no real bet…but at least give me the odds?”

He straightened and looked at his brother, freshly bathed and laying on their bed in only his smallclothes, wet hair dampening the pillow. Not that Fili was much better with darkened blonde curls clinging to his neck.

“Odds? I’m terrible with figures. Not good though, definitely looking pretty impossible if uncle can’t talk the others round.” Kili’s voice was far away and he looked at Fili lazily, his eyes baring his concern.

Fili shrugged, “That’s what I think too, we’re probably not even going to make it all the way there.” The younger made a soft sound of frustration and looked back at the ceiling, “Then why go?”

Coming nearer to the bed and his brother Fili sighed, “You know as well as I do, we can’t let uncle go chasing the dream without us, we can’t just stay here. We need adventure and if we die…at least it’s together yeah?” Kili’s eyes met his and they shared a soft, accepting smile.

“Yeah.” Kili breathed, reaching out to pull Fili against him, appreciating the brush of the blondes mustache beads against his cheeks. “We’ve got tonight.” Fili murmured against his lips and Kili laughed, “Best make use of it then.”

There was a low growl in response as Fili rid them of the little clothing they had bothered with after their bath. He knelt between Kili’s legs, hesitating only long enough to fumble with some oil before he was joined with Kili. The younger hummed, feeling his brother inside of him, completing their souls. It was always so nice the second time around, still loose from the earlier bath and just this side of sore. He arched his hips to meet the slow roll of Fili’s hips, their gazes locked together as their synced heartbeats picked up.

They moved together, slowly burning up with the joy of feeling each other, for a long time. Kili was squeezing his hands compulsively, legs twitching slightly with every movement as Fili shifted the angle to brush his pleasure spots more directly. They were well and truly panting, sweat gathering on their skin as Fili let the lazily roll of his hips pushing into Kili find the perfect spot more and more directly until it was all Kili could feel and he came with a strangled gasping moan, his eyes fluttering and his mouth falling open as his entire being convulsed, pulling Fili right along with him. The blonde groaned and partially collapsed, shaking and breathing hard as he slowly pulled out of his brother.

They tangled their fingers together and shared a soft kiss before allowing sleep to take them, ignoring the need for another bath.

-

“First trolls, then you nearly drowned and now…giants, goblins, and…Beorn.” Fili snorted as he looked to his brother but Kili just shrugged, clearly also at a loss. “I’ve thought us lost to each other so many times I am simply glad to wake up with you breathing.”

Kili grinned at that, “Yeah well, you know I think we’re both harder to kill than anyone gives us credit for. Maybe we should have taken bets, you’d probably have won by now, I would’ve bet on much less time before we failed.” Fili laughed at that as Thorin began to stir near them, “Don’t be so sure brother, knowing what I do now I think I would’ve bet on us offing ourselves before dealing with this lot this long.”

Their shared laughter continued even after their uncle swatted Fili’s leg from where he was laying on the straw floor. Fili was certainly not wrong, everytime they kissed someone harumphed and postured about propriety and marriage and ceremony for so long that both brothers stopped before they had to strangle themselves.

Kili’s eyes sparkled as their laughter faded, “You know…we’ve stopped for a little bit now and this place is beautiful, plenty of witnesses and Uncle is king….”

Fili laughed, “Is that a proposal nadadith?”

-

They lay surrounded by gold, Fili leaving Kili’s side even less than before after the mess with his leg. Erebor was majestic but…dead. Kili had said as much and Fili had agreed, pulling them down to lay and talk amidst the jewels, crowns of gems crooked on their brows from the first childish sprint through the treasure hoard.

“We made it this far…” Kili spoke first and Fili rolled his head to look at him, the simple copper bands on their fingers still worth more to him than the riches around him as he joined their hands.

“Yes but Thorin is not doing so well and it is only a matter of time I fear…we have been lucky but to allow ourselves hope now…” Kili sighed beside him but nodded his agreement and they lapsed into silence.

“What if…it is foolish but Fee, just imagine it for a moment. Imagine us here, after it’s been cleaned up and mother is here and the others. We would sing in the big hall we saw before and Uncle would sit the throne for many years. You could help him with council and I could train the army we would have and Bombur would chase us from the kitchens even after you were king. We could have a big ceremony here, a wedding for the people and eventually foster an heir…we could build something here.”

Fili listened, his mind painting the scene of them laughing and busy together rebuilding the kingdom under the mountain and eventually Dale and his heart ached, “It would be beautiful.”

Kili’s eyes were soft as he made to answer, but Thorin’s shouts to get to the gate interrupted the moment.

-

They felt the burn at the same time while they were picking out armor and their eyes met but no words were shared as they stripped out of their tops and showed each other.  In a dark grey Fili’s soulmark had morphed into new words _“See you.”_

Kili swallowed hard and turned so Fili could see three bold letters running down Kili’s spine in the same grey, “ _Run”_

They didn’t say a word as they put on their armor and none of the others even noticed, they were dreaming of victory not seeing the two who knew they went to their deaths.

-

Thorin sent them to scout the tower and they went willingly enough, Kili letting the words slip out before he could stop them when Fili stopped him, insisting he investigate somewhere else.

“See you.” He murmured, feeling a tug of despair but Fili was gone and he blinked, “Oh.” He breathed and stumbled in the direction his brother had gone, but getting turned around and ending up leaning against an arch instead.

Dangling and terrified Fili screamed at the ones he could see to “Run!” and he felt lead in his stomach, Kili was still somewhere near by then, the blade piercing him could not erase the image of his brother with Beorn’s flowers in his hair, beaming as Fili said his vows in the skinchangers meadow.

Kili felt the last of his will to stay safe crumble as Fili’s broken body landed before him and he raged against their enemy as long as he could, protecting even Tauriel who had helped them in a bad place, he would not see anyone else he cared for die. The mace shoving through him caused a flash of pain and his mind wildly supplied the memory of Fili’s tentative smile and soft touches the very first night they shared after his wild name-day.

The lights that were Fili and Kili faded, not quite together but close enough.

-

Dis stood at the foot of a single tomb, two likeness carved into the marble lid as she lay flower upon it and smiled, the artist had known her boys. Kili’s hair looked wild even captured in marble and there was a laugh etched onto both of their faces, though Fili’s brow was slightly furrowed. She brushed her fingers over the writing on the engraving, their first words too each other and their last, found still inked into their flesh where they had appeared at the approach of the end.

She smiled, a hand resting over her heart as Vili’s arms wrapped around her and they whispered their love.

-

Kili was laughing, wrapped in Fili’s arms as he usually was when a familiar voice chided, “You’re not being very regal like that.” They jolted up and grinned, “Thorin!” Their uncle came to them and embraced them, the age in his features melting to reveal a much younger dwarf.

“How long?” Fili asked but Thorin shook his head, “Too long, your mother and father will follow quickly I don’t doubt.” He received a nod, noting that the boys looked unchanged from the days of their journey.

“There’s someone who asked us to bring you to him.” Kili told him, grinning and it was then Thorin realized they looked exactly as they had when they swore themselves to each other at Beorn’s, flowers in their hair and something sunny in both of them. Thorin raised an eyebrow but they tugged him forward, leading him into a door that caused their surroundings to morph into Erebor as it was when he was young. 

Three males sat around a table with a fourth seat ready and Thorin stared, his brother, his father, and….”Blibo.”

The hobbit smiled brightly and thanked Fili and Kili who grinned in return and curled up in a corner together, kissing languidly. Thorin looked from them to the others who welcomed him and Bilbo leaned into him immediately, “Don’t worry about them, they’ve been like that since…well.” Frerin picked up, “Since they realized where they were….Fili was barely a shade at first but then Kili stepped through and well…they are whole. Mahal has shown it, just as you are whole.”

Thorin frowned and looked askance but Frerin simply nodded to his nephews who easily lifted their tunics, directly over their hearts in the original red and blue were one another’s names and Thorin knew that if he looked his own chest wound bear the name of a small burglar.  

Death, he decided, was not such a punishment.


End file.
